nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Penelope Pitstop (character)
Penelope Pitstop '''("Pretty Penny"') is a race car driver and heiress that appeared on [[Wacky Races|''Wacky Races]] and is the main protagonist of the show, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, ''and the movie, ''Penelope Pitstop. She was voiced by Janet Waldo, in Wacky Races, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and in the 2000 Wacky Races video game, Kayra Nicole Arias in Penelope Pitstop GT, and Kath Soucie, in ''Wacky Races Forever''. Currently she´s voiced by Nicole Parker, who also voices her twin sister, Pandora Pitstop and her mother Petunia Pitstop, on Wacky Races (2017) and in the movie. Appearance Penelope is a tall and slender racer, she has long blond hair with a fringe, her eyes are black (blue on the reboot) and pink lips. In the original Wacky Races, Penelope has a dark pink racing helmet with white cat-eyed shaped goggles. Her outfit consisted of a dark pink turtleneck dress, a magenta jacket with a belt with a heart on the middle, red pants, white boots and magenta gloves with hearts on the sides. In the episode Dash to Delaware, she wears a bridal gown with veil. Then in The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, she had a magenta pilot´s helmet with white goggles. Her outfit was now a pink long sleeved jacket, a magenta scarf, red pants and white gloves but mantained her white boots from Wacky Races. In Penelope Pitstop GT, Penelope has short hair, a small heart on her right cheek, a piercing in her right ear, violet eyes and wears a pink/magenta/gold/white racing outfit, with a matching helmet and pink boots. In Wacky Races Forever, her hair was tied in a ponytail and was dressed in magenta turtleneck sweater, a pink/white jacket, a white belt with a heart, magenta pants, white boots and the gloves were white with pink cuffs with hearts. And her outfit on the Wacky Races (2017), consists on a pink/magenta racing outfit with white lines and a purple turtleneck, a helmet with the same colours as the outfit, white gloves with red hearts, a purple belt with a hot pink heart and white/purple boots and has various outfits, depending on the episode and some are alternative versions of her regular outfit and are used by her counterparts or by past and future versions of herself: In the episode So Far To Mardi Gras ''shows in a flashback sequence, a baby Penelope wear a pink dress and a pink hairbow, the baby outfit returned in the episode ''Formula Racing, then shows her school outfit which consists on a knee high pink dress, a white belt, white socks, pink Mary Jane shoes, a pink scarf and a pink headband and is shown again on the episode It´s A Wacky Life, and lastly a long pink nightgown with pink slippers and a pink sleeping mask. Then in the episode Race-a-Lot, Lady Penelope of The Pink, Penelope´s medieval counterpart, wears a medieval version of her racing outfit and helmet. Penelope Pickius, Penelope´s ancient roman counterpart from Roamin´ Racers, wears a gladiator version of her outfit, complete with sandals, two handcuffs, a gladiator helmet and has a high ponytail. The prison outfit that Penelope has in Smokey and The Racers ''is a black and white striped shirt and pants with white boots and is barehanded. The episode ''Raceketeers ''shows Penelope as d´Artagnan, on a musketeer outfit that resembles her race outfit. In ''Space Race, Penelope´s future descedent, Penelope 7000 wears a futuristic version of her outfit that consists a pink/magenta/yellow/white long-sleeved minidress with a purple belt, white gloves, pink tights, a space helmet and long white boots. The outfit re-appeared on the episodes It´s A Wacky Life, Race Against Time, Wacky Spaces ''and ''Race To Infinity. Penelope´s pre-historic counterpart from Cave Racers has a dress similar to her present counterpart but short, sleeveless and has a furry purple turtleneck, white gloves, a helmet and is barefoot. Penelope wears a pink two-piece swimsuit and then a light and dark pink/magenta and white princess dress with gloves, heart shaped earrings and striped crown in Guru My Dreams. In Cold Rush, Penelope´s main outfit has fur on her shirt and gloves. Penelope is barehanded and wears a gingerbread man-themed shirt appears in It´s A Wacky Life. In the episode Dashing Thru The Snow, Penelope wears a pink and white Santa Claus outfit with a purple belt and a hat. In the episode Mars Needs Racers, Penelope wears a hot pink swimsuit, horn-rimmed glasses, a pink heart printed coat, a sun hat and white pumps, later she wears a astronaut outfit. Penelope´s future version of herself from the episode Race Against Time, initially had gray hair tied in a bun, pink glasses, a pink/magenta/purple dress, red heart-shaped earrings and white boots before becoming young and wearing the outfit from Space Races. In Racer Roundup, Penelope´s cowgirl counterpart wears a western version of her main outfit. In the episodes People Who Need Purple ''and ''His Way or The Highway, Penelope wears a female version of Dastardly´s outfit and has a mustache. In Hong Kong Screwy, Penelope has a pink jumpsuit with a purple belt. In ''Penelope Pitstop'', her casual wear consists of a pink/magenta shirt, red pants, and yellow sandals. List of disguises In Wacky Races (2017): * Dancer (Race To The Bottom) Personality Coming soon... Trivia * Penelope was an afterthought for the show. According to Iwao Takamoto, Joseph Barbera suggested that Wacky Races should have a female racer, so Takamoto and Jerry Eisenberg created and designed Penelope and her racecar, The Compact Pussycat, in two hours. * The Compact Pussycat was never named during the opening, making it the first racecar never mentioned in the opening, with The Crimson Haybailer following in second. * The Compact Pussycat doesn´t appear on The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, as it is replaced by a green limosine-like car. * On some Gold Key Wacky Races comic books, adapted from episodes from the show, Penelope uses her beauty and charm to make Peter Perfect and Red Max fight over her, to pass them in the races. * On a episode of The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope refuses to believe that the Hooded Claw and Sylvester Sneekly are the same person, after he changed to his true identity in front of her. * She had two cameo appearances in Yogi´s Treasure Hunt, in the episodes Snow White and The Seven Treasure Hunters, where she´s dressed as Snow White (on her Wacky Races ''form) and voiced by Marilyn Schreffler, and ''Goodbye Mr. Chump. * In the episode Dash to Delaware, she and Peter were almost married, after they fell on one of Dick Dastardly´s plans to win the race. * In inicial sketches for The Perils of Penelope Pitstop, Penelope was going to have a younger brother named Johnny, who had Dastardly and Muttley as his bodyguards, and would help The Ant Hill Mob. But the idea got scrapped, and Dastardly and Muttley went to have their own show, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines. And in Wacky Races (2017), she has a twin sister named Pandora. * Penelope was arrested, along with the other Wacky Racers and Dastardly and Muttley, by Dastardly´s sheriff cousin in the reboot´s episode Smokey and The Racers. * She was involved on a car wreck only on the original series´s episode The Wrong Lumber Race. * In some countries, Penelope´s name changes: Pénélope Joli-coeur in France, Penélope Charmosa in Brazil, Penélope Glamour in Spain and Latin America, however, in another countries, like Portugal, Italy and Germany, didn´t changed Penelope´s name and in Japan, she was renamed Milk-chan and Dili Dolly in Hungary. * Penelope is very athletic on her series, when everytime some sport is mentioned, she reveals that she was that sport´s champion in school, and in Wacky Races (2017) episode Hong Kong Screwy, she does martial arts. * Penelope had three swimsuits, one on The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and two on Wacky Races (2017). * Her Wacky Races (2017) ''voice actress Nicole Parker also voices her twin sister, Pandora Pitstop, and I.Q.´s A.I. racecar, C.A.R. The same thing happened in ''Wacky Races Forever, her voice actress at the time, Kath Soucie voiced Penelope, as well her daughter Piper Perfect. * In the Wacky Races (2017) ''episode ''Sister Twister, Penelope is revealed to be a famed polite-ologist and has written a book named The Rules of Nice, and later in the episode, when Pandora, disguised as her, has trouble on keeping up with her sweet and good-natured personality and resorts to misdeeds. Penelope made various good deeds en route to the race. Also in the episode, two scouts tell Penelope (Pandora in disguise) that she´s more nicer, kind and much prettier than Pandora herself, to which she angrily replies that they´re identical twins, and the scouts emphasize that Penelope is more pretty than her. * On the episodes Off Track ''and ''Grandfather knows Dast from Wacky Races (2017), Penelope is called "giant pink flamingo" by Peter´s older brother Paul Perfect and by Dastardly´s grandfather. * Her voice actress for Wacky Races Forever, Kath Soucie had worked before with Peter´s voice actor at the time, Jeff Bennett on Dexter´s Laboratory, as Dexter and Dee Dee´s mom and dad. * In It´s A Wacky Life, it´s reveals that she studied with Peter Perfect, Dick Dastardly, Muttley and The Gruesome Twosome in school and that if Dastardly was never born, she would be a astronaut who would land on Mars. * It´s revealed that Penelope is allergic to shellfish in Mother Drives Best. * Penelope´s original Wacky Races form appeared in It´s A Wacky Life, Sister Twister (for a brief second) and People Who Need Purple.